


Restless

by taibhsearachd



Category: Fringe
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Present Tense, Season/Series 03, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhsearachd/pseuds/taibhsearachd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them don't even sleep the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Olivia was a restless sleeper — if she ever spent more than an hour in one position, Peter certainly hadn't noticed it. She always started out curled against him, head on his chest, but somehow before long ended up nearly falling off the other side of the bed, or in a careless sprawl that was almost catlike, in the way that she took up more space than Peter would have thought _possible_.

He'd have thought it would bother him, but if more than two years living with Walter hadn't taught him to take a little sleep deprivation in stride, he didn't know what could. He woke enough to pull her gently back from the edge of the bed, or shift his position enough that she wouldn't end up kicking _him_ off... and if she ever wondered why he was always awake with coffee at the ready when she woke up, she never asked.

*

Olivia — the real Olivia, _his_ Olivia — sleeps curled into herself, arms folded around her chest like she's protecting something. She sets her back firmly against his chest, and snuggles into the arm he wraps around her, but somehow he still feels like he's done something _wrong_ after the other Olivia's easy, casual affection. Every bit of contact here is deliberate, and anything but casual.

She's not a restless sleeper, but she doesn't sleep through the night either. Peter wakes up before dawn to find Olivia's rolled toward him, arms still wrapped around herself, eyes reflecting the red glow of the alarm clock in the darkness. Peter wonders why she's awake so early, what's wrong, if it has anything to do with him, but she doesn't offer any explanation, and he doesn't ask.


End file.
